


Neverending Need

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Neverending Need

Jean sighed contently as she untangled her legs from around Logan’s waist and he moved to lie on the bed next to her. Stretching her long legs out, she winced when her joints popped quietly in protest.   
She lifted a hand to wipe tendrils of sweat soaked hair off her forehead and saw a sly smile playing across his lips out of the corner of her eye.   
Her nerves still frazzled and alive with excitement, she gingerly turned on her side to face him. “Is this your 'I'm a stud' face?”  
“No, it’s my ‘I’m not finished with you.’ face.”


End file.
